Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Both raised by Death Eater parents.Draco is being forced to marry pug-faced Parkinson.Pansy is being forced to marry that ferret Malfoy.Is everything about this pair as it seems? Or will they learn that sometimes...Appearances can be deceiving... DMPP


_Disclaimer: Just playing in JK Rowling's world._

Appearances Can Be Deceiving...

Pansy put her face to her pillow and screamed, shaking with frustration and anger. Why did she have to marry Draco Malfoy?

Her mother had called her down to the drawing room with her usual icy smile, requisite for a well bred pureblood wife in the Parkinson family. Pansy had sat stiffly in her repulsive, frilly pink dress and mirrored the smile on her mother's face as she had announced that Pansy was to be married to Draco as soon as the war for 'their Lord' was won. She smiled and agreed with her mother how simply _wonderful_ it was that the pureblood line would be continued and how _superb_ it was that their two great families would be united through Pansy and Draco. Draco Malfoy. The perfect Death Eater's son. The perfect pureblood husband.

Pansy grimaced.

----

Draco threw open the door, then lunged to catch it before it slammed noisily. He had nodded to his father, face betraying no emotion, as was proper for a Malfoy. Yes, he understood, of course he was honoured to continue the pureblooded Malfoy line.

If his parents realised he was anything but thrilled about his upcoming marriage to Pansy Parkinson, he was dead.

----

She was wearing a horrific, childish dress covered in ruffles and excessive lace. She was forced to wear the ridiculous dresses chosen for her by her mother until she turned seventeen in a few days, when she would become the holder of the Parkinson vaults at Gringotts and could buy her own clothes. Clothes that didn't look like the aftermath of an explosion at Madam Puddifoots. Then her parents would need _her_ approval to withdraw money from their vaults. For a brief moment, a smirk played across her lips…Maybe she could run away? Pansy sighed and dismissed the idea instantly, Voldemort had supporters everywhere; she would be killed before she had time to reach Diagon Alley. She threw the pillow with all her strength to the end of the bed. It landed with an unsatisfying 'flump'. She frowned and reached impulsively for a nearby vase, before realising her parents would hear. She clenched her fists and buried her face in another pillow.

She had been forced to hang off Draco throughout her years at school, simpering and fluttering her eyelashes at the boy she hated, the boy she had no choice but to marry. She had to pretend that she hated muggleborns, and insult them, acting snooty and as though she was above everyone except _Draco_. She had to pretend she wanted nothing more than to do so, and wanted to join Voldemort as her parents expected her to. If she ever let anyone know that she _didn't_ believe in pureblood prejudice, wished she could be friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and even Ron _Weasley_, felt sick at the thought of marrying Draco, and never wanted to take the Dark Mark, her parents would find out. And they would kill her.

Pansy sat up and looked in the mirror. She glared at the face that just glared spitefully back at her, the face that resembled a pug. The face that _dear Drakikins_ taunted her about. She moved her glare from her face to her unflattering frame. Both were courtesy of an advanced glamour charm she had learned at an early age. Though it meant people sneered at her and thought her ugly, if the glamour charm stopped forty year old men leering at her everywhere she went, it was a price worth paying. It also stopped her mother fussing over her during her oh-so-fashionable evening parties, showing off her perfect little pureblood daughter. If her mother knew what Pansy really looked like, she would have been paraded around at these parties like a pet. As it was, she was sent to bed early before her parents' guests arrived, her parents ashamed of their ugly child. Pansy thought that was one of the reasons her mother forced her to wear such revolting clothes, as if to punish her for being ugly, as when it was unavoidable that Pansy had to be seen in public, she was given more suitable robes. Well, at any rate she had control over _some_ part of her life. If it was now certain she was to marry Draco, at least she could stop clinging to him. If she had to marry him, she would do it in a way that would make him forget he ever saw himself as superior to his betrothed in any way.

----

He had to act as though all he wanted was to become a clone of his father. He had to make his parents believe that he was ecstatic at the chance to continue the pureblood line, and join the Death Eaters. If his parents ever knew the truth about what he believed, he would be killed without a second thought. How could he believe that purebloods were better, more intelligent and more magically powerful than muggleborns and halfbloods when Hermione Granger and Harry Potter beat him every year in the school exams? It was always the same; Potter and Granger would come first, then it would be him and Pansy, marginally below. (That Pansy managed marks equal to his own, only slightly less than Potter's and Granger's, never failed to surprise him. Come to think of it her magical power was equal to his too. Why on earth did she seem so stupid then? ...Maybe someone had told her how to make Cheating Quills undetectable?). Besides, in terms of magical power? Potter was unparalleled; he was probably more powerful than the rest of the school put together. In Draco's opinion, the self-styled 'Dark Lord' wouldn't stand a chance in hell, had it not been for the countless horrific dark rites he had performed. Not to mention the fact that he'd been beaten by Potter numerous times already, and that was _before_ the blocks on Potter's magic were destroyed when he turned seventeen, four days before Draco had. The news had spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world; when Harry Potter had come into his inheritance on his seventeenth birthday no less than _five_ blocks on his magical core had been obliterated. _Five!_ Only the most powerful witches and wizards even found they had a single block on their magic, and there goes Potter with _five_.

_Could never be normal could he?_ Draco thought wryly, but without malice.

Why should Draco hate Potter and his friends? He even wanted to be friends with them himself…Weasley included, and he was from the biggest family of 'blood-traitors' there was. Instead, he had to act superciliously, cold and disdainful. Draco Malfoy could have no friends, only minions, followers, admirers or enemies, all of whom were 'beneath him'.

Draco scowled. He would have to marry pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. If she was a kind, caring person who wasn't blood prejudiced, he wouldn't care what she looked like, but she wasn't. She clung to him everywhere he went, batting eyelashes at him and calling him demeaning pet names, praising the ground her future _pureblooded_ husband walked on as a future_ pureblooded_ wife should. He would sneer, as was befitting for a Malfoy, and brush her off, upholding his hard earned title of 'Slytherin Ice Prince'. When they married, she would stop hanging off him and act like the Ice Queen to his King. She would be his most prized possession, the perfect pureblooded wife, the perfect Death Eater's daughter. And she was from the Parkinson family, second only in pureblooded status to the Malfoys themselves. The two sole heirs of two ancient wizarding families, marrying to bring their fortunes together, and to continue the pureblood line. Draco grimaced and groaned into his pillow. If Voldemort won this war Draco didn't know what he would do.

----

As Pansy lay on her four poster bed, staring up at the horrid _pink_ canopy above her, her anger slowly ebbed away, and she started to try and think rationally.

----

Draco steadied his breathing, calming his fury. There had to be something he could do to avoid joining Voldemort and marrying one of his _devoted_ followers.

----

Unbeknownst to each other, Pansy and Draco's thoughts both followed the same path. The only way they could show their true selves and not be forced into an arranged marriage, would be if they joined the Light Side and asked for their help. They had always wanted them to win but knew that they first had to show them that they didn't want to follow Voldemort or their parents, that everything they had done over the years had been an act to keep themselves alive. At the start of the seventh year when they returned to Hogwarts, they would go and see Dumbledore. It was time to show which side they truly belonged to.

----

Pansy brushed off the odd sensation of walking through a seemingly solid wall and said a formal goodbye to her parents, shaking her father's hand and giving her mother an obligatory kiss on the cheek. She stepped onto the Hogwarts Express just before it pulled out of the empty platform and looked around quickly; she had to remove the glamour before anyone saw her. Luckily, everyone else had already taken a compartment with their friends and the area was deserted. She hurriedly muttered the complicated counter charm under her breath, tracing intricate patterns in the air in front of her with her hand as she wandlessly removed the glamour.

Warmth spread through her, a golden light making her whole body glow as it morphed into its real shape. Her body lengthened and slimmed, moulding into shapely curves. Her face lost its pug-like appearance, and transformed into the one which made people stop and stare, and their breath catch in their throat. The short, brutally cut hair grew to flow down her back like a sheet of ebony silk, with shorter pieces flatteringly framing her face. Her lips stained a deeper red and filled out. Her skin paled, becoming a flawless, alabaster complexion. The glowing slowly faded and the stunningly beautiful girl's charcoal lashes fluttered open, revealing startling jade eyes.

Pansy smiled; she didn't have to wear her ugly mask any longer, and not only the one that disfigured her appearance. Although, it had always given her a feeling of grim satisfaction whenever Draco had insulted her appearance, as she knew what she really looked like. It would be worth having been called and thought of as ugly by everyone if she could just see their faces when they realised this was her. She had managed to get the timing just right too, for now if she had to go back to her parents again, they would just think she had changed whilst at school, and she wouldn't be…punished…for disguising her appearance.

Pansy muttered a charm to send her trunk to the luggage compartment and set off to find an empty carriage, taking her cat with her. He was a pure white, sleek furred cat, very small and with blue eyes as startling as her own green ones. She had bought him at the start of the holidays and had become inexplicably attached. The little cat yawned and stretched in her arms before looking up at her with his big round eyes and rubbing his head reassuringly against her hand, as if it knew what she was thinking. Though she couldn't explain why, the cat almost reminded her of Draco Malfoy…of what he _could_ be… She shook her head dismissively and started walking through the carriages, absent mindedly stroking the cat in her arms.

----

Draco nodded to his parents, courteously kissing his mother's hand. Straightening up he turned and walked onto the train, heading for an empty carriage. He wasn't in the mood to keep up his act for long, he needed some privacy. He found an empty carriage and went in, sending his trunk and familiar's cage away before closing the door. He looked at the owl preening on his arm. In a strange way it reminded him of Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't sure why though; unlike her, his owl was kind, friendly and beautiful. She had jet black feathers and glittering jade eyes. It was extremely rare and Draco had found himself growing fonder of the intelligent bird every day, not that he would admit that to anyone. She was the only person he didn't have to wear his mask around.

The compartment door flew open and a group of giggling girls froze as they saw Draco. His owl looked accusingly at them for interrupting Draco's rest, eyes unblinking. Draco unhurriedly turned to face them and raised a disdainful eyebrow in question. They all blushed and backed out into the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight Draco heard them burst into giggles again, squealing things like, 'He _looked _at me!', and, 'He's so _dignified_! And _handsome_!' Draco rolled his eyes and frowned at the door they had left open, wondering absently if it would shut itself if he glared at it long enough. It didn't move. He intensified his glare. A new first year boy shuffled past, breaking into a run when he saw Draco's expression. Draco sighed and stood to close the door himself; that boy would be a Hufflepuff for sure.

----

The rain poured down. Pansy looked out of the window and found her vision obscured by a sheet of water flowing continually off the roof of the train. She gently picked up the cat lying in her lap so she could stand. He opened a sleepy eye to look questioningly up at her. Pansy laughed softly at his inquisitive expression and carried him down to the last carriage of the train, where all the pets and familiars were. Opening the door to his basket she put him on his cushion and smiled as he yawned and curled up to go to sleep once more. Returning to her compartment she sank back into her seat. Listening to the raindrops tapping on the roof above her she was, like her cat, slowly lulled to sleep.

----

Draco finished changing into his Hogwarts robes and held out his arm for his owl. She hopped on and Draco left the compartment to take her down to where the other familiars were. He couldn't take her up to Dumbledore's office with him. After putting her apologetically back in her cage he returned to his compartment. He brushed his light blonde fringe out of his blue eyes and lay across the seats, silently casting a wandless locking charm on the door. As the train steadily moved through the buffeting winds Draco drifted slowly off into a restless sleep, thinking of everything he had to do when he reached Hogwarts.

----

Pansy awoke with a start as the train lurched to a stop. She yawned and stood before leaving the compartment. She waited for the flood of students to pass and started to wander over to where the carriages waited. She walked to the last carriage and stood by the thestrals, reaching out and trailing her fingers down from its skeletal head to its leathery wings. For a brief moment, reflected in the thestral's eyes, she saw the people she had seen die at her parents' hands. One face, the face of a muggle, drifted up through the others and looked at her with wide, confused eyes. Pansy closed her own eyes and sighed. She wouldn't follow that path.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her reflections. She turned around and found herself facing Draco Malfoy. She was about to slip into that hated role, simply out of habit, when she stopped herself, and lifted her chin so that she met Draco's gaze, daring him to insult her.

''Sorry, do you mind if I share this carriage with you? Only the others have all left and I'd prefer not to walk,'' he asked, smiling at her. She looked at him, and in a single, fleeting moment, two confusing thoughts ran through her mind. Surprising herself, she realised how handsome he was, especially when his face wasn't in a twisted leer as he sneered down at her, and his hair wasn't slicked back but fell effortlessly elegantly across one eye. She was also struck by the realisation that he wasn't being horrible. Slowly, it dawned on Pansy that Draco hadn't recognised her. The open, unguarded look on his face suddenly made her want to smile back.

''Of course,'' she told him, ''Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts for a minute,'' she said, gesturing towards the thestrals. Draco smiled wryly. For a moment, Pansy thought she saw a dark shadow pass across his silvery-midnight blue eyes, before it was gone and he was answering,

''I know exactly what you mean.''

Draco held out his hand to her and helped her into the carriage. Pansy's fingertips tingled where his skin had touched hers, but she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind to be forgotten.

''Who was it for you?'' he asked quietly, looking at the thestrals. Pansy turned away, she didn't want Draco to know who she was just yet, and if she told him she would give herself away.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,'' said Draco hurriedly, thinking she was hurt by his question. He bit his lip worriedly, and Pansy's eyes were drawn to them as they turned a deeper red. She looked back at his eyes and gave him a small smile to show she wasn't offended.

The carriage started to trundle slowly towards the castle, the pair sitting in a companiable silence, though inwardly their thoughts were in turmoil. _'Is this the real Draco?'_ wondered Pansy. _'Perhaps…Perhaps he wore a mask too…?'_ She chanced a quick glance at him. He sat silently, looking up at the castle appearing ahead. His eyes reflected the same crescent moon that was casting a soft light on his silky hair, highlighting his strong cheekbones and outlining his strong, muscular figure. She looked away, the darkness hiding the blush she didn't know was there. She took off her cloak; wondering why she was suddenly feeling quite warm.

The carriage eventually drew to a halt outside the castle. Draco once again extended his hand as she descended the steps and Pansy took it, feeling like she got an electric shock when their hands met. She reached the ground and Pansy reluctantly let her hand fall to her side. The pair slipped through the front doors.

''I'll see you round…'' said Draco. Pansy smiled,

''Yeah…'' she replied, surprising herself. She turned and walked up the steps to one side; absently wondering how she was going to find the Headmaster's office.

----

Draco woke as the final whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded, telling people to get off the train. He opened his eyes and sat up, realising almost everyone had already left. He stood and stretched languidly, almost in a feline way, and unlocked the compartment door. The penultimate carriage had just pulled away from the train, heading for the castle that seemed like home. The Hufflepuffs in the carriage were laughing loudly. A seventh year boy pulled a chuckling sixth year girl into his lap, winking mock-flirtingly with her before they all collapsed into giggles. They were happily oblivious to the presence of the two thestrals faithfully pulling them closer to Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes were drawn to the last carriage, where a girl was standing alone with the thestrals. She was standing by its head, and was half turned to the carriage, showing Draco her pensive expression. She was paused mid action, her eyes on the thestral and her hand frozen halfway through stroking its skeletal frame. The eyes that were gazing at the thestrals reflected a deep sorrow. The kind of sorrow that ought to be forgotten, but no matter how hard you try, it always comes creeping back. He could see that she, like himself, Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, and even the Weasleys, was one of the students in the older years who hadn't been children for a long time now. They had seen and suffered too much for that.

The girl was beautiful, he realised as he drew closer. Her hair was jet black and fell loose and elegant down her back. Her eyes were a clear jade, with an intensity nearly as startling as that of Potter's viridian ones, though not quite, and hers were a much lighter shade of green. Draco felt like if he looked her in the eye she would see all his secrets. His eyes drifted to her lips, the blood red tempting against pure skin. Draco started walking over, a wave of relief that he no longer had to wear his hateful mask washing over him. He was standing inches from her and she was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder so as not to startle her. She blinked at the touch, long curling lashes momentarily covering her eyes. She lifted her chin to look at him, and Draco saw defiance appear in her eyes, maybe she thought Draco would taunt her. Draco winced inwardly; maybe this girl wasn't a new student like he had thought, and he had had to act his part in front of her before, hurting her. Perhaps he had forgotten her – though he didn't think he would forget her face easily. He sighed inwardly; he had to tell Dumbledore of his decision soon. He had to show people he wasn't the manipulative Malfoy son he'd had no choice but to pretend he was.

Draco smiled at the girl, thinking how nice it was to be able to do so without someone staring in shock (and one of the Slytherins running to snitch on him to his father).

''Sorry,'' he said apologetically, ''do you mind if I share this carriage with you? Only the others have all left and I'd prefer not to walk.''

Really, he wouldn't have minded walking. With the exception of enjoying the company of his only true friend, Blaise, he was perfectly happy to be on his own. However there was something about this girl that drew him to her, and something inside him made him feel like she would understand him.

''Of course,'' she spoke quietly. Her voice was low, entrancing, and smooth like velvet. ''Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts for a minute,'' she smiled back, gesturing towards the soulful, horse-like creatures. The feeling of understanding spread through Draco once more,

''I know exactly how you feel,'' he told her. Impulsively, Draco offered her his hand to help her into the carriage, skin tingling. He ignored the feeling. As he stepped up into the carriage after her Draco's gaze fell on one of the thestrals. Images floated through its orb-like, onyx eyes; people's faces, both muggles and wizards, some with their expression still of shock and helpless confusion, others twisted in pain. Draco closed his eyes briefly, but could not banish from his mind the image of his father, as if it was imprinted on his mind's eye.

_Lucius Malfoy stood over a nine year old muggle girl as a ten year old Draco watched, only just managing to conceal his abject horror from showing. He wanted to throw up. The girl cowered on the floor sobbing silently, trying to hold together the torn material that had once been clothes, in an attempt to cover her abused, broken body in some semblance of the modesty and innocence she had been robbed of. Lucius lifted his wand and with an smirk of believed superiority, and cold cruelty etched on his face, spat the fatal words; 'Avada Ke-'_

Draco snapped open his eyes before the rest of the scene could play out. He glanced at the girl before looking back at the thestrals and said quietly,

''Who was it for you?'' A look of pain crossed her face, and anger and sorrow flashed through her eyes. ''I'm sorry,'' he said hurriedly, ''I didn't mean to offend you.'' He bit his lip nervously, hoping he hadn't offended the first person he had talked to without a forced sneer. He relaxed when she smiled reassuringly at him to show him he hadn't. The carriage started to move laboriously along the winding path and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Draco looked up at the great castle, lost in thoughts of being free of his domineering father's shadow, being able to smile and mean it, and the mysterious, entrancing girl opposite him. He chanced a look at her; she was taking off her cloak, revealing her white school shirt. The top few buttons were undone, and he caught a glimpse of her black bra, with green lace trailing along the top. Draco bit his lip and made himself look away, flushing slightly. The carriage slowed to a stop. Draco climbed down and reached for the girl's hand as she got out of the carriage. She looked up at him and the corner of her mouth curled up into a shy, yet alluring smile. Draco was reluctant to let go of her hand, and their hands lingered together for a brief moment after the girl had left the carriage. They turned and stepped through the large front doors.

''I'll see you round…'' said Draco. The end of his sentence trailed off, more as a hopeful question than a simple statement.

''Yeah…'' the girl replied, smiling. Draco grinned as she turned away and walked up a flight of almost hidden steps. As the figure left the patch of light escaping through the doors of the Great Hall, which stood ajar, Draco's thoughts gradually turned to what he should now do. He turned the opposite way to where the girl had gone, and slipped behind a tapestry of a nymph, a shortcut leading to the corridor of Dumbledore's office.

----

Pansy, still thoroughly confused at Draco's kindness, reached the top of the staircase and found herself faced with two corridors, one going left and the other right. Which one should she take for Dumbledore's office? Pulling out her wand she muttered,

''Point me.'' The wand began spinning in the palm of her hand, before coming to a stop, pointing directly at the wall between the two corridors.

''Merlin.'' Pansy huffed, ''You have _got_ to be joking.'' Shoving her wand back in the holster on her wrist she set off down the left hand corridor.

----

Draco went up the stairs hidden behind the tapestry. As the steep steps finally levelled out, he pushed aside the tapestry to find himself facing the extremely ugly gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

''I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore.'' Draco told the gargoyle.

''Password?'' it asked, a vindictive smile on its face, certain Draco wouldn't know it.

''Acid Pops.'' The voice coming from behind Draco made him jump around. Professor Dumbledore smiled, looking at Draco from over the top of his half-moon spectacles. The gargoyle moved to the side, grumbling, and Professor Dumbledore gestured for Draco to follow him up the winding staircase. Draco smirked at the gargoyle, before nervously stepping onto the stairs circling round the statue of a giant, flaming phoenix.

----

Almost ten minutes later, Pansy turned another corner, becoming increasingly frustrated. As she found herself in yet another unfamiliar corridor, she resisted the urge to scream. Instead, she pulled out her wand once more and spoke through gritted teeth,

''Point me.'' The wand span round and ended pointing to the space above a leering gargoyle. Pansy stopped pacing abruptly, looking at the gargoyle, surprised.

''May I speak to Professor Dumbledore?'' she asked it, hoping she had finally found his office.

''Password?'' it replied gleefully. Pansy sighed. At least she had found the office, now she just needed the password.

''Please,'' she told the gargoyle, ''this is urgent.''

''Sorry,'' crowed the statue, with a grin on its face that clearly indicated quite the opposite, ''No password, no entry.''

Pansy gripped her wand and breathed deeply.

''Look –'' she began, but was cut off by a voice seeming to echo from behind the wall,

''Let her up, Grimway.'' The statue's face fell, and it grudgingly moved aside, muttering things about not being needed, seeing as how everyone was traipsing past without a password anyway. Pansy passed the gargoyle with a smirk rivalling Draco's, and stepped onto the rotating staircase. It carried her past a vast statue of a phoenix in flames, and up towards Dumbledore's office.

----

Draco sat opposite Dumbledore in a leather chair that was so large he sank into it a little, making him feel slightly small. After the obligatory offer of a lemon drop, which Draco politely refused, Dumbledore steepled his fingers and observed Draco over the top of his golden half-moon glasses.

''I gather, Mr. Malfoy, that you wished to speak with me?''

''Yes,'' replied Draco, ''I… Well, I made a decision over the holidays, sir.''

''You have decided to reveal that you do not, in fact, support the Death Eaters and your family?'' Malfoy started, gaping slightly as he wondered how long Dumbledore had known.

''Well, yes, Headmaster.''

''I see,'' smiled Dumbledore, ''that shouldn't be a problem, though I believe it may be prudent to place you and any other students who follow your example in a separate dormitory.'' Here Dumbledore paused and Draco waited patiently for him to continue.

''I will speak at the feast later so that others are aware of your decision, and to give any others who wish it, the chance to join you.''

''Thank you Headmaster,'' replied Draco gratefully, aware that in telling the rest of the school, the headmaster was showing that he trusted Draco, and believed he was truly on their side.

At that moment Dumbledore looked over to the entrance of his office,

''If you would excuse me one moment, Mr. Malfoy.'' Dumbledore placed his wand at his throat and spoke, ''Let her up, Grimway.'' Draco looked at the headmaster, worried it would be one of the Slytherins loyal to the Dark Side. ''Do not worry, Mr. Malfoy,'' Dumbledore spoke, the twinkling in his eyes giving Draco the sneaking suspicion that he was enjoying himself immensely.

The next moment, there was a faint knock on the door.

----

Pansy reached the top of the stairway and knocked lightly on the oak door. It swung open and Pansy could see the Headmaster at his desk, and someone's arms rested on the chair facing him, though she couldn't tell who it was. The green lining on the sleeve of the robes showed it to be a Slytherin, and Pansy stiffened. Seeing this Dumbledore smiled,

''I wouldn't worry; after all, you do both happen to be here for the same reason.''

Pansy relaxed slightly, curious as to who else had decided to reveal they were on the light side. She found herself hoping it was Draco and a small frown creased her forehead, that carriage ride must have affected her more than she had realised. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling and he seemed to be highly amused at something.

''You are here because you want to let everyone know you don't follow Voldemort or your parents, are you not?'' Pansy started and then nodded, wondering how on earth he knew. Come to think of it, she wondered how he recognised her at all. ''In that case, you will join the new dormitories I will have set up for anyone that follows the pair of you. I will also announce your decision at the feast, to give people that chance.'' Pansy smiled gratefully,

''Thank you Headmaster''. What little of the person in the chair she could see seemed to jerk in surprise as he heard her voice. Eyes twinkling madly now, Dumbledore smiled, ''The feast should be starting shortly.'' Recognising this as a dismissal, Pansy was about to leave, and saw the person in the chair moving to stand as well as Dumbledore continued, ''I believe you will have time to organise your things in your new dormitories, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy.'' Pansy fought the urge to gape at Draco, she had thought, fine, _hoped_ it might be him, but she hadn't really believed it. With their masks permanently discarded, Pansy could clearly see shock written all over his face, and didn't doubt that she wore the same expression.

''Pansy?'' he asked, incredulously. ''But…but you…''

Dumbledore cut in, ''Indeed, the glamour charm she has been using since her first year is extremely advanced, she is one of only six students in this school who could potentially have managed it at such a young age, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Lovegood, and yourself being the others. I applaud you on your magnificent spellwork, Miss. Parkinson.'' Dumbledore finished, turning back to Pansy. By this point both Pansy and Draco were both looking toward the Headmaster with stunned expressions on their faces.

''Dobby!'' Dumbledore called merrily, and the little elf appeared in his usual mixture of mismatched socks and woolly jumpers, though he seemed to be without his tea cosy today.

''Professor Dumbledore, sir! What can Dobby be doing for you?'' Catching sight of Draco he beamed, surprising him, ''Mister Draco!''

''Erm… Hi Dobby,'' replied Draco, and Pansy thought he looked as though he felt slightly ashamed himself. She understood as Dobby carried on, still grinning widely, ''Mister Draco must not worry sir, Dobby always knew, he did, Mister Draco is never being bad to Dobby like his father is. He-'' Dumbledore gently cut the excitable elf off, ''Yes Dobby, now would you mind showing Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson to the new dormitories we asked Hogwarts to set up?''

''Of course Headmaster! This way sir and miss!''

Pansy blinked and followed the little elf out of Dumbledore's office, Draco beside her.

----

When the person entered the office Draco remained uncertainly in the chair by Dumbledore's desk, listening as another Slytherin came to reveal their alliance to the Light Side. When she spoke Draco twitched, startled, her voice was beautiful, soft and melodious, exactly like the voice of the girl from the carriage ride.

''The feast should be starting soon,'' Dumbledore warned, and Draco, noticing the dismissal, stood to leave. ''I believe you will have time to organise your things in your new dormitories, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy.'' Draco was so shocked he almost collapsed back into the chair as he matched the name to the stunning young woman in front of him.

''Pansy? But…but you…'' Draco struggled to form a coherent sentence, recent revelations rendering him speechless.

''Indeed, the glamour charm she has been using since her first year is extremely advanced,'' _A glamour?_ Draco thought, _Well it would definitely explain a lot._ ''she is one of only six students in this school who could potentially have managed it, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Lovegood, and yourself being the others. I applaud you on your magnificent spellwork, Miss. Parkinson.''

Draco listened to the Headmaster list the most powerful witches and wizards in the school (the six who found blocks on their magic and magical abilities removed on their seventeenth birthday), feeling slightly numb as he adjusted his view of Pansy Parkinson, unaware that she was doing the same thing. He was drawn from his thoughts by the Headmaster calling, ''Dobby!'' The enthusiastic house elf greeted the Headmaster before he noticed Draco standing there awkwardly,

''Mister Draco!''

''Erm…Hi Dobby,'' A grin was plastered on the little house elf's face at the sight of Draco, confusing him until Dobby carried on and cleared things up, talking at a mile a minute. Draco saw understanding dawn in Pansy's eyes as she realised Draco really had never wanted to be on the Dark Side. He struggled to think of how to stop Dobby's rambling and was spared the trouble by Professor Dumbledore gently interrupting and asking him to lead Draco and Pansy to their new dorms. The little elf looked delighted at the request, ''Of course Headmaster! This way sir and miss!''

Draco dazedly followed Dobby from the office, Pansy at his side.

----

Dobby led the way, chattering happily the whole time. Pansy glanced at Draco; he looked as though he was still trying to assimilate all the revelations forced upon him, and Pansy decided to give him a moment to sort it out. After all, she'd had time to grow accustomed to the fact that Draco wasn't really a nasty, immature little brat, but a handsome, even _charming_ young man during the carriage ride. Draco had been at a disadvantage as he hadn't known who she was. As she surreptitiously watched him out of the corner of her eye Pansy noticed that he really was absolutely gorgeous now. It didn't hurt that he had grown and filled out over the summer either, his muscles stretched enticingly against his shirt as he shrugged off his robe. A few silent moments later Dobby's exclamation cut into her thoughts,

''Oh! Mister Draco and Miss Pansy Dobby is sorry sir and miss! Dobby is forgetting, he will take your cloaks!'' Before Pansy had time to blink Dobby had snapped his fingers and her cloak vanished from over her arm and appeared neatly folded on top of Draco's in Dobby's arms. Pansy, looking slightly amused at how distressed the elf appeared, bent over and laid a hand on his shoulder,

''Hey – Dobby, is it? Don't worry about it, really. I can carry it.'' The elf looked at her with wide eyes, then turned to her left, and Pansy jumped slightly as she realised Draco had crouched next to her and was also trying to reassure the distraught elf, but Dobby was not to be consoled.

''Miss Pansy and Mister Draco is such great witches and wizards! They is too good to Dobby, like Mister Harry Potter and Miss Hermione!'' Dobby bawled. Between them Pansy and Draco managed to calm him down and the elf trotted off towards the dorms, the cloaks still in his arms and Pansy and Draco in tow. Draco laughed softly as Pansy sighed in relief. Pansy smiled sheepishly.

''So…You've never wanted to be on the Dark side either?'' she asked curiously.

''No,'' he assured her, ''and I'm guessing you didn't either.''

''Course not, as far as I can see, Voldemort and his followers are lunatics. Looking at Potter, I almost feel sorry for them.'' She paused. ''Almost." Draco grinned in agreement,

''Yeah, plus they have Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick,'' he began to count them off on his fingers, ''Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom-'' he looked up and grinned impishly, adding ''And us of course-'' with a mischievous look. Pansy couln't help but grin back.

''And the Weasleys,'' she interjected, "don't underestimate them – did you see what Ginny Weasley's Bat Bogey did to Nott last term? Not that he didn't deserve it, nasty little Death Eater wannabe." Even though Draco fully agreed that Nott had deserved it he winced inwardly, he'd seen what her hex had done alright, and it wasn't pretty, but he'd also heard what else she had done to him – and let's just say that the chances of Nott having children in the future had been seriously damaged. Even that wasn't the worst of it. When the Weasleys and Potter (who considered the Weasleys family anyway,) had found out what Nott had tried to do to Ginny they had been furious. Nott had gone missing that afternoon, and when he was found the next morning he was hanging from the one of the Quidditch hoops by his underwear, and had been hexed so many times that he was only just recognisable as human. It had taken Madam Pomfrey weeks trying to get rid of the tentacles, mushrooms, boils, wasp stings and other hexes that covered every inch of him. The Professors had been unable to prove who had done it, but Draco suspected they hadn't tried very hard. Not that he blamed them.

''Not only that, but he's also a complete imbecile.'' Draco added, ''Seriously, you don't get much more idiotic than trying to force yourself upon a girl who has six big brothers, seven if you're counting Potter, and he's the most overprotective of the lot. I pity any guy who hurts Ginny Weasley. He's gonna have to have guts to face seven angry guys - all over six foot - one who's the Boy Who Lived, another who's a cursebreaker for Gringotts, and another who's a dragon keeper.'' Pansy laughed. Draco thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and resolved to try and make her laugh more often.

''Don't forget the twins,'' she reminded him, ''I'd hate to think what they could do if they set their minds to it, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is proof enough of that.''

They turned a corner and almost walked straight into Dobby who was grinning up at them,

''We is here!'' he exclaimed happily. Draco looked up and saw a painting of an emerald green snake and a magnificent tawny lion. Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy, an amused smile pulling at his lips, and saw her struggling to suppress a smile of her own.

''Do you think he's trying to tell us something?'' he murmured to her softly so the portrait didn't hear. Pansy laughed again and he smiled.

''It's a good thing I don't really hate the Gryffindors or I think I'd be offended,'' she grinned.

''Same here,'' he told her, ''I've always thought the animosity between houses was stupid. Friendly rivalry is fine, but beyond that it gets ridiculous.''

''I wonder if the Dark Lord and his posse realise Salazar Slytherin always fought for the Light.''

''Doubt it,'' Draco replied. Turning back to the portrait he cleared his throat to get the portrait occupants' attention. The pair looked at Draco and he asked Dobby what the password was.

''Yous must choose one Mister Draco, Miss Pansy,'' Dobby nodded, ears flapping.

''How about _libertos illos_?'' Pansy questioned, a hint of a knowing smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

'' 'The free ones'…I like it,'' acquiesced Draco with a smile of his own. The snake and lion lowered their heads in understanding, and Draco inclined his own respectfully, seeing Pansy do the same. The gold frame swung open and as they stepped through the portrait hole they gasped.

----

The Slytherin dungeons were cold and uninviting, with stone floors and uninviting polished wooden chairs. They were dank, dreary and dark, as there were no windows and only two small fires. This Common Room had a lush, deep green carpet covering the floor, and silver rugs by some of the tables and chairs. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, surrounded by comfy green armchairs. It was on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor Common Rooms, and from the large windows on one side there was a breathtaking view of the lake, forest, and mountains beyond. The windows even had emerald curtains with silver embroidery.

''Wow…'' Pansy breathed. Then, throwing a rare mischievous smile, full of almost child-like joy at Draco she ran across the room and jumped into one of the huge squashy armchairs. Draco hesitated minutely, then gave in and followed her with a grin, landing in the armchair next to hers.

''This, is _so_ cool.'' Draco stated, still grinning like a first year.

They relaxed in front of the fire, sprawled across the armchairs. Pansy closed her eyes and sighed deeply, relishing in being able to be herself. ''Mmmm,'' Pansy stretched languidly, exhausted. Draco watched her head tilt back, exposing more of the beautiful alabaster skin of her neck, and the material of her shirt pull tight across her breasts as her arms lifted above her head. Pansy heard a cough and her eyes fluttered open,

''We probably have about ten minutes before the feast, we should check our stuff is in the dorms and go down.'' Draco told her apologetically.

''Aww, do we have to?'' she protested feebly, pouting playfully. She felt ridiculously at ease with Draco, and just knew, somehow, that she could trust him, and knew that he had the same feeling. Draco smiled,

'' 'Fraid so.'' He climbed out of the armchair and held out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and he pulled her out of the chair. She felt the warmth rush through her when their hands touched. She saw his eyes flick to their hands and wondered briefly if he felt it too.

They walked over to the spiral staircases and made sure their bags had been brought up to their rooms. The dorms were just as impressive as the Common Room, luxurious four posters with dark jade hangings. Pansy rushed to her bed and hurried to free her little white kitten from its travel basket. He mewed tiredly and licked her hand before going back to sleep. She put him on her pillow and kissed him on the head before rushing back down the stairs to get to the feast. Draco, having helped his own familiar to a mahogany stand that he'd found by the side of his bed, came hurrying down the stairs at exactly the same time. The pair collided and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Draco landing on top of Pansy, pinning her to the ground. They froze. Pansy looked up at Draco, his intense silvery eyes fixed on hers. Draco looked down at Pansy, her ebony hair spread across the green carpet and over his hands on either side of her head, her entrancing eyes sparkling as they reflected the flames in the fireplace. A lock of blond hair fell across one of Draco's eyes once more, and Pansy reached up slowly, tucking it behind his ear, her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. Draco's eyes flicked down to Pansy's full crimson lips and back up to her eyes. He leaned slowly towards her, their gazes still locked together, clear, ice blue with hints of silver meeting soft jade. There was a loud crash as a log fell from the grate. Pansy and Draco started and jumped up, Draco rushing over to levitate the log from the stone fireplace back into the grate, Pansy straightening out her robes and fixing her hair. The two Slytherins turned back towards each other, a faint blush staining both cheeks, before heading for the portrait hole. Draco reached it first, holding the painting open for Pansy.

''Thanks,'' she murmured, hurrying through.

The portrait swung shut behind them and the pair walked towards the Great Hall.

''Draco,'' Pansy started hesitantly, ''I'm really sorry for being so annoying for the last six years, like calling you 'Drakikins' and being really clingy, but I didn't realise you were with the Light too, and I had to play the part…''

''It's okay Pansy, I know what you mean, and I'm really sorry too. I had to act like such a nasty little bastard, it was sickening. I didn't enjoy insulting you either… though it seems like I my insults about your appearance couldn't have been more wrong anyway,'' he finished blushing a little. Pansy flushed, a smile curling up at the corner of her mouth.

''So… who do you think will join us?" she asked, ''I'm suppose Tracy will, but we never really talked about it, it was too risky.''

Tracy Davis was a short brunette with pale blue eyes. She was quite pretty, and she was the only other female Slytherin Pansy really talked to, but not knowing who supported Voldemort made it hard to have close friends in Slytherin. The majority of the Slytherins had been seduced by Voldemort's promise of power, and claim to be the Heir of Slytherin. The disillusioned few had to act as though they believed it too, for fear of being killed by their parents, or those they believed to be their friends.

''I think Blaise will,'' Pansy nodded in agreement, ''but we never brought it up, did we? Like you said, it was too risky. Well, we'll soon find out.'' Draco masked his nervousness as they reached the Great Hall, both hoping that the third person in the Silver Slytherin Trio would join them in the new dorms.

''Ready?'' Draco asked.

''Sure,'' Pansy replied, ''let's go.''

They slipped in a side door and moved towards the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the Head Table. The last few people were joining their House tables and everyone was talking noisily. A lot of heads turned towards Pansy, wondering who she was and why she seemed familiar.

''Come on Pansy,'' Draco said, and wound an arm protectively around her waist, leading her to her seat. Her heart rate speeding up, Pansy allowed his strong, warm arms to guide her to her spot on the bench. Whispers broke out along the table, _''Pansy? That's Pansy Parkinson?''_. As they sat down Draco reluctantly removed his arm from her waist. Pansy leant towards Draco and whispered in his ear, ''Do you think I should say something about the glamour or just leave them to puzzle it out?'' Her warm breath on his ear made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and shivers run down his back. Just as he was about to reply Dumbledore stood and the largest doors opened, McGonagall leading in a crowd of first years.

----

As they lined up to be sorted they seemed torn between nervousness and excitement. McGonagall stepped to the side of the three legged stool where the Sorting Hat was placed so the whole Hall could see it. Draco glanced around the Hall and noticed that Potter, Granger and Longbottom had stopped talking and were looking at the hat intently, even Lovegood over on the Ravenclaw table seemed to look less detached from reality than usual, though Weasley was looking mournfully at the empty plates along the table. Granger elbowed him gently in the ribs and he too fixed his attention upon the frayed Sorting Hat. They looked like they were hoping for something specific and Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy in silent question. She inclined her head almost imperceptibly, telling him she'd noticed it as well, and they turned to listen to the Sorting Hat with more attention than usual. The hat surveyed the Hall and stopped when it laid eyes on Potter. Potter nodded, albeit slightly reluctantly, it seemed, and the brim of the hat curved upwards in what could only conceivably be called a smirk. It faced the now completely silent Hall and began to speak.

_I've said it once,_

_I've said it twice,_

_I'll say it once again,_

_Unless you work together_

_You will not achieve your ends._

_United you will triumph,_

_Divided you will fall,_

_If you do not heed my warning_

_Then the Dark will conquer all._

_Your houses they will crumble,_

_Hogwarts will stand no more,_

_Darkness will take over,_

_Ruling from this very Hall._

_If you still will not believe me,_

_Consider this tale I tell,_

_Then think once more of this warning,_

_For there'll be no chance to warn again._

_Many years before this day,_

_When Hogwarts was still new,_

_The Founders stood together,_

_To protect students and school._

_A Darkness crept across the land,_

_Poisoning hearts and minds,_

_Yet still the Founders bravely fought,_

_All standing for the Light._

_Together they did triumph,_

_Though not without a price,_

_To save his friends did Slytherin,_

_Sacrifice his life._

_Yes, Slytherins are cunning,_

_Of great ambition, it is true,_

_Yet many scorn the Darkness,_

_And support the Light like you._

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And have seen many minds,_

_And thoughts and hopes and even dreams,_

_And characters of all kinds._

_Sometimes it is tricky,_

_A puzzle to decide,_

_Where to sort a person,_

_From what I see inside. _

_So listen up, and listen well,_

_As the truth I tell._

_All of you stand equal,_

_You all have traits of every house,_

_None of which are weaker._

_And all of which will count._

_If you are _still_ doubting,_

_Then let me tell you this,_

_Your Golden Boy, the Chosen One,_

_Is half Slytherin!_

For a heartbeat, there was silence, before the Hall erupted into a cacophony of voices.

''_That was the 'last warning'? Does that mean Voldemort's going to try and take over Hogwarts this year?''_

''_Salazar Slytherin fought for the light?''_

''_So the Slytherins aren't all with You-Know-Who?''_

And the question probably being discussed even more than whether Voldemort was going to attack, or the true loyalties of the Slytherins, was,

''_Harry Potter is half Slytherin?!!''_

As everyone in the Great Hall excitedly discussed the most interesting song they had yet heard from the Sorting Hat, the exclamations of shock gradually became murmurs of something nearing acceptance. Draco saw Dumbledore look at Potter in shock, for once lost for words. Disbelief that Potter had decided to reveal his Slytherin side was clearly written in his features, before a huge grin spread across his face. Potter smirked and raised his goblet to the Headmaster, who raised his own in return, still beaming, as the students seriously considered inter-house unity for the first time in centuries.

----

Pansy turned to Draco, as McGonagall started the sorting.

''Potter really is half Slytherin, did you see what he did? In letting the Sorting Hat tell everyone he's half Slytherin, they're now more likely to believe that Slytherins can be on the Light Side.''

''Yeah,'' agreed Draco, ''it was a gamble though, he's lucky people realise he was right about Voldemort all along now or people could have turned on Potter as well. The Prophet is going to have a field day with this.''

''Potter doesn't care about what everyone thinks though; he just does what's right,'' Pansy pointed out.

''True, and that's his Gryffindor side showing through. Potter can never just be normal, can he?'' Draco smiled, ''Probably the most powerful wizard since Merlin, the Boy Who Lived, half Slytherin, half Gryffindor and he's almost single-handedly uniting the four Hogwarts Houses again.''

''Well,'' Pansy agreed, ''if you're friends with Potter at least life will never get boring.'' The pair laughed happily as the sorting ended and Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Head Table, clapping his hands for silence. As the conversations faded away the Headmaster addressed the Great Hall,

''Now, I have some announcements to make. First of all, I would like to introduce you to your new Head Boy and Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!''

The entire Great Hall applauded, the Gryffindor table cheering the loudest.

''Due to his new position Mr. Potter has been forced to resign captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team,'' Dumbledore informed the students, and there were gasps of horror and moans of dismay from around the Hall,

''Thank God,'' Draco muttered playfully to Pansy, ''we might actually have a possibility of winning this year.''

''Not a chance, you wait,'' Pansy returned.

''However, he has informed me that he _will_ still continue to play his position as Seeker, if he passes the try-outs.''

Cheers were heard once more around the Hall, and Draco groaned and dropped his head to the table in a very un-Malfoyish way as Pansy muttered,

''I hate being right.''

''Oh well,'' Draco grinned, ''as much as I hate to admit it, the matches would have been terribly boring without Potter.''

''True,'' Pansy conceded, lips twitching up into a smile.

''The new captain of the Gryffindor will be Ronald Weasley!'' Dumbledore announced, and the Gryffindor table launched into a rousing chorus of 'Weasley is our King'.

''Remember when Nott made the insulting version of that up and everyone thought it was me? Nott was furious that I stole his limelight.'' Pansy grinned.

''Oh I remember alright, he sulked for a week like a little kid.''

At that moment Blaise slipped onto the bench on Draco's left. The Italian born Slytherin had tanned olive skin and jet black hair, but his most noticeable feature was his iridescent violet eyes. He had been Draco and Pansy's closest friend since they were children, and their parents and the Parkinsons had often left the trio to play together whilst they were too busy to look after them. He leant closer saying quietly,

''Hey Draco, Pansy, I only just saw you guys were here. I almost didn't recognise the pair of you. Drake, you've grown loads, you look way better without your hair all slicked back. And Pansy, you look so different, how come?''

''A glamour Blaise, long story. I may tell you later.''

Blaise hid his surprise at the changes in the pair behind his supercilious mask as Pansy and Draco had used to do, merely raising an eyebrow as he wondered what was about to happen. He was prevented from questioning them further by Dumbledore continuing in his speech.

''I'm afraid I must keep you from your food a little longer. I have one more announcement to make. On a more serious note, I wish the entire school to know that a new dormitory has been set up near Gryffindor Tower.'' There was an explosion of sound as everyone began talking at once.

''Silence!'' Dumbledore called, ''I assure you, everything will be explained. Earlier today I had two visitors in my office; Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson.'' Comprehension began to dawn on Blaise's face, whilst Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood and even the Weasleys looked as though they had expected this all along. The rest of the students wore various expressions of confusion. ''They have decided to reveal their allegiance to the Light, and I felt that it may be… prudent… to place them in a separate dormitory. I am telling you all this because I want everyone to know that they have my trust.''

The Hall was as silent as a tomb. Potter exchanged glances with his friends and they nodded and stood, walking towards Pansy and Draco. As Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood all followed Potter to the end of the Slytherin table Draco tensed slightly and Pansy discreetly laid a calming hand on his knee before the pair stood, remaining wary. The entire hall held their breath, even the teachers. A moment passed as the two groups surveyed one another, before Potter grinned and held out his hand to Draco, who relaxed and accepted it, shaking Potter's hand with a grin of his own. Ignoring the death glares they were getting from some of the Slytherins Potter started,

''I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, Malfoy… and you're not one of them. I apologise for insulting you, but I knew you had a part to play and I didn't want to give you away.''

''Don't worry about it Potter, I apologise for the insults too, though I admit it was fun while it lasted,'' Draco smirked.

''Agreed,'' Potter returned Draco's with a Slytherinesque smirk of his own, '_Oh yeah, half Slytherin. Damn.'_ Draco reminded himself, ''And it's Harry,'' Potter finished.

''Draco,'' he agreed, and the majority of the Hall breathed a sigh of relief. The others began to introduce themselves on first name terms to Draco as Harry turned to Pansy.

''You too, I'm sorry about the insults. Your glamour was really impressive, Parkinson.'' Muttering broke out along the tables as everyone realised that Pansy had never really been overweight and pug-faced.

''I'm sorry too, please call me Pansy. And thanks,'' she smiled, before huffing, ''though I don't know why I bothered with the glamour, seeing as how everyone seems to have known anyway.'' Harry laughed, and Hermione came up beside him and punched him gently in the shoulder,

''Ignore him Pansy,'' she smiled, ''he only knew because he can see magic, and told us lot and the Headmaster so they didn't class you with the Wannabe Death Eaters.'' Pansy sighed in relief,

''Oh good,'' she blinked, startled, ''Hold on, Harry can see magic?''

''Yeah I can,'' he told her, ''comes in handy sometimes.'' He grinned lopsidedly, running a hand through his unruly hair. The girls and a few of the boys in the hall swooned and Pansy and Hermione exchanged mock-exasperated looks before giggling slightly at Harry's obliviousness.

''So, Headmaster?'' Harry asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively, and eyes twinkling Dumbledore nodded in acquiescence. With a wave of his hand Harry conjured up a fifth table in the middle of the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Eyes widened at his effortless display of silent wandless magic, though really, Pansy thought, they shouldn't be surprised at anything Harry does by now.

''Would the pair of you care to sit with us?'' Harry asked, and extended his arm courteously to Pansy,

''That would be nice, thank you.'' She took Harry's arm and let him lead her to the table. Draco offered his arm to Hermione similarly courteously, who accepted it and all the others also joined them at the new table. Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Neville, Ron and Luna, having sat down at the fifth table, looked over at the Headmaster as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Then again, it was unlikely that anything surprised Harry and his friends anymore, considering that everything untoward that could possibly happen, tended to happen to Harry, and his friends stuck with him through everything. However, it would be safe to say that the rest of the Hall had never been more bewildered.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and baffled faces turned towards him, blinking, and wondering what on earth else could be about to happen. Mainly addressing the Slytherins, Dumbledore spoke,

''Anyone else who does not wish to join Voldemort, and feels unsafe remaining in the Slytherin dungeons may join the seven already seated at the fifth table, and will find their trunks and familiars in the new Slytherin dormitories when they retire this evening.''

There was another pause, and the air was thick with tension. Pansy reached briefly for Draco's hand, and the two shared a hopeful look as they turned back to where Blaise was sitting alone on one of the benches at the end of the table. He was looking at the rest of the Slytherins with a sad expression on his face as no one got up, before the sadness vanished. If they wanted to join Voldemort, they could go ahead. It was their lives that would be ruined because of Voldemort's crazy prejudices. Besides, with Potter on the Light side, Voldemort couldn't possibly win. Resolve hardened his expression and he stood, the bench scraping noisily against the floor. Every other head in the Hall turned to look at him, the mysterious Slytherin with the handsome features and violet eyes. He stood tall, head held high, as he turned to survey the rest of the Slytherins wordlessly before speaking, his velvet voice clear in the silence of the hall.

''You really believe Voldemort's promises of power? He would torture you merely because he was bored, and wouldn't think twice about killing you. You want to fight against the Light? Well… it's your funeral.'' Blaise finished coldly. He walked over to sit on Pansy's other side, footsteps echoing loudly in the stillness of the Great Hall. Draco and Pansy were smiling at him, happiness and pride in their friend showing in their eyes, and he smiled back, his heart becoming lighter than it had been in a long time. Being seventeen, like Pansy, Draco and Potter, as the eldest child he was now the holder of his family's vaults at Gringotts, and there was nothing they could do about it. This gave him a freedom he'd never had before, and as he joined his friends at the fifth table, he relished in the fact that he didn't have to pretend to support Voldemort anymore. The Hall stayed quiet as another Slytherin stood.

''Blaise is right.'' Tracy Davis said softly, ''The Dark L-'' she broke off, hesitating for a moment before carrying on more forcefully, ''V-Voldemort is just a crazy megalomaniac with insane prejudices against anyone who's not pureblood. Potter?'' Harry straightened up, showing she had his full attention, ''I'm with you. Voldemort doesn't stand a chance.'' She smiled faintly, Potter smiling reassuringly back,

''It's Harry, Tracy.'' She started to walk over to join the new table. Slowly, another two Slytherin seventh years stood up, followed by three sixth years, and the entire first and second years. Gradually, more and more Slytherins loyal to the light edged away from Voldemort's supporters to join the new table. Pansy and Draco were astounded at the number of people leaving the old Slytherin table, and even Harry raised an eyebrow as the flow of students changing tables continued.

Draco noticed that as each student joined the new table Harry's eyes flicked around them before he smiled at them in welcome. He nudged Pansy, who nudged Blaise, and whispered to them to look at what Harry was doing. Puzzled expressions crossed their faces and Draco shrugged minutely. They soon found out what was happening, however. Still watching Harry across the table, trying to figure out what he was doing as the last few people sat down, Draco noticed when Harry's face went stony, anger clouding his gaze as he stood up. Wondering what had caused this change in Harry's amiable demeanour Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked over their shoulders to see Nott standing behind them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

''I don't think so Nott, Crabbe, Goyle.'' Harry said, his tone icy.

''Oh so it's up to you who sits here is it Potter?'' Nott sneered. Harry raised an eyebrow,

''I think you should go back to your places at the other table.''

''Why should we? If we want to sit here we will.'' Nott took a step towards an empty space on the bench and froze. The power rolling off Harry in waves was tangible, electricity crackling in his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle took a step back but Nott seemed to be unable to move. Harry walked slowly but purposefully around the table, stopping in front of Nott, ignoring the two morons behind him.

''I said, I think you and your cronies should go back to your places at the other table, Nott.'' He stood unmoving in front of Nott, disdain colouring his gaze, before contemptuously turning away and rejoining his friends at the new table. Scowling, Nott stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

The rest of the feast passed uneventfully, the people at the new table discovering more about each other than they had known in six years. As they trailed off to bed, Harry led the way to the new dormitories, wary and alert as he warned off several glowering Slytherins with narrowed eyes, the other seventh years arrayed protectively around the younger years. Draco slipped to the front with Pansy to join Harry as they reached the portrait of the house mascots.

''_libertos illos,_'' they grinned, and the gilt frame swung open. Draco rested his hand lightly on Pansy's back as they stepped into the common room, and couldn't help but be aware of the spark that raced up his arm. She turned her head to smile at him briefly, and his lips curled upwards in response before they sank down together onto one of the large couches.

--

Pansy watched the students look around in wonder and grinned, remembering the feeling. Harry and his friends were walking towards them from the other side of the room, and she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch to wait for the group to reach them. Something warm brushed her hand and her eyes fluttered open, meeting Draco's. A radiant smile lit up her face as she felt Draco intertwine their fingers, warmth spreading from her fingertips. A similar smile settled on his features and the pair turned to greet the others, Pansy feeling a light blush staining her cheeks.

--

Draco contentedly joined in the conversation, but never far from his mind was the beautiful girl sitting so close to him, her small hand warm in his. He couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips…

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_(I may write a brief follow up chapter, just a small DracoPansy scene...)  
Reviews would be appreciated :)_


End file.
